


Day 27 - tattoos

by lepusastrum



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I forgot to post this here, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepusastrum/pseuds/lepusastrum
Summary: A sheith fic for sheithmonth day 27, the prompt was "tattoos" and I chose to turn it into a soulmate fanfiction.





	Day 27 - tattoos

Day 27 - Tattoos | sheith | voltron: legendary defender | 2019/06/20-07/04

Shiro had to stop walking before he would bump into a hard, metal surface of a streetlamp’s pole. All of his attention was a young man’s on the other side of the street. He, Shiro, was walking to the Academy recklessly, in a good mood, smiling to himself. Then he saw the young man on the other side of the street and he stole all of his attention. Shiro had never felt such affection before. He couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He was lean, wearing a red and black plaid flannel shirt - open, sleeves pushed up on his forearms showing tattoos on his left forearm - with a black shirt and black torn jeans and combat boots. His dark hair was long, tied up in a messy ponytail. He was busy opening a shop and smoking a cigarette in the same time. Shiro forced himself to blink and breathe. The boy was perfect.

They lived in a world where most of the people had soulmates, and soulmates had matching tattoos. Some people got more tattoos to hide their marks, some never got any to wear that special one proudly. The soulmate-tattoos signed when the mates had found each other and Shiro was waiting for that since he could remember.

He had a small star on the inner side of his left wrist, it looked like a birthmark. Well, it was in some point of view. But that little star never did anything. It remained silent and dark when he met with Adam, and when they broke up. It remained silent during his shorter or longer affairs after Adam. He was sure it wasn’t the soulmate tattoo, just a birthmark. He stopped caring for it.

Shiro decided to cross the street and go in the shop the hot dude was opening. He felt an urgent need and affection. With a few large steps he found himself in front of the shop. He went in without checking the place.

The dark haired goth-punk angel was there, he was messing with the magazines on the coffee table. Next to the dark wall there was a red leather couch, in front of it a red coffee table, under them a fluffy black carpet. Drawings and photos on the dark walls. He looked up and waited. Shiro realised he should say something. The boy had dark eyes, in a violet shade, citing galaxies.

“I…” Come on, gather yourself, Shirogane. He cleared his throat and stepped closer. “Hey. My name is Shiro.”

The raven nodded and offered a hand as a greeting. “I’m Keith.” His voice was a symphony. He tilted his head slightly and placed his hands on his hips. “What can I do for you?”

Shiro finally looked around. It was a tattoo and piercing place. He was wearing a suit, with jacket and tie over his white shirt. The suit wasn’t black, but a nice deep grey, the tie brown.

“Actually I happened to walk down the street when I saw you and I came in on impulse,” he explained and Keith smiled. Maybe this wasn’t the first time he heard something like this. “Would you like to have a coffee with me?”

“Sure.”

Shiro blinked. The hot guy said yes.

“Really?”

Keith kept smiling at him, then nodded. “Yeah. You had the guts to ask me out, you seem interesting, so yeah, a coffee would be great,” he explained. “I want to get to know you better.”

“When… When are you free?”

“Now I’m free,” Keith answered. Shiro swallowed, then nodded.

“Oh-Okay, then let’s go now.” The Academy could wait.

The coffee shop they were headed was near, lower on the street. The name was Altea, and it turned out, they both knew it and liked the place. It was cozy and had a style - and a lot of special, delicious coffees. They ordered their favourite ones, and sat in a corner, table for two. It was kind of intimate. They were talking about ordinary things at first, like the weather and the coffee; then shared some personal thoughts.

“How about we go back to the shop? I close it and we can have sex on the couch,” Keith said then. Shiro choked on his coffee.

“What?”

“Let’s go back and have sex,” Keith repeated, then he frowned confused. “Or I took it on the wrong way?”

“Well, um… I do find you attractive, but--”

“Ah.” Keith looked away. “I’m--”

Who Shiro wanted to kid? He wanted to have Keith.

“You’re right,” he admitted with a soft sigh. His cheeks turned into a pinky shade, eventually he drank his coffee and looked into Keith’s eyes. “Let’s go back.”

Keith grinned. “I want to do it on the carpet too. I always wanted to try it out.”

The way to the shop was short and silent. As they arrived to Keith’s shop, he locked the door behind them, then pulled the curtains. Meanwhile Shiro got rid of his jacket and dropped it on a chair’s back.

“So, now…” Keith whispered, turning to the man. Shiro stepped to him. So close, he could feel the heat of his body, the scent of coffee, smoke and ink.

“I will kiss you now.”

“Okay.”

Keith swallowed, then he closed his eyes and lifted his chin offering his lips. Shiro allowed himself for a few seconds to admire his lines. Keith was beautiful. Shiro cupped Keith’s cheeks into his palms, leaned to him and breathed a soft kiss on his lips. He smelled like the sweet coffee he drank before and it made Shiro smile. He kissed him again, longer, deeper this time and Keith kissed back.

Eager and hungry. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s neck, his tongue explored every inch of the man’s mouth. Shiro’s fingers slid into the dark hair and gripped on the locks. Keith moaned. He pulled away panting.

“I’ll undress,” he said and Shiro nodded.

When Keith took off his shirt, and just the black tank top stayed on him, Shiro got the chance to see new scales of his tattoos. He already knew Keith had the solar system on the inner side of his left forearm in black and white. At his wrist there was the Sun and at the pit of his elbow was the small Pluto.

“Whoa,” he whispered and Keith smiled.

His whole right upper arm was covered in ink, hundred shades of black and grey turned into soft colours, painting a forest of pines on his fair skin and a starry nightsky from the prettiest blue with the shiniest stars over the trees.

Keith felt an unfamiliar warmth, gathering in his chest and flooding his whole body. He knew his cheeks started to burn, but he didn’t know why.

“You can touch it, if you want,” he offered. Shiro glanced up at him, then his eyes turned back to the inked skin and he reached out. His fingertips were soft, his touch gentle.

“Incredible,” he whispered. “It seems like the stars are really glowing…”

Keith finally tore his eyes off of the man and looked at his own tattoo.

“Th-That’s b-because…” He stuttered, eyes went wide, lips parted. He slowly lifted his head to look into Shiro’s eyes. “Shiro…”

“Yes?”

“Shiro… the stars are really shining… especially one… Shiro...You’re my soulmate.”

“What?”

“One of the stars is my mark. It glows when my soulmate is with me.”

Shiro was quick to pull up his own sleeve and take at look at the small star on his left wrist. It was glowing too.

“Keith…” he groaned before he pulled Keith to him and kissed him again.

Finally. They had found each other.

It turned out, they had a lot in common and they talked through nights, sitting under the nightsky and talking about stars and aliens - and they could make love through hours, whispering sweet things, promises and gratitude into each other’s ears.

Seven months later Shiro was selected to the mission and he could go to Kerberos, the moon of Pluto as a part of a three person group. It was Shiro’s dearest dream. To go out into space and finally he could manage. Keith tried to be happy for him, but he couldn’t hide he was sad. He had just found his soulmate and he was about to leave him for years.

“Everything will be okay, Keith. We’re meant to each other. I will call you every time I can.,” Shiro promised, and Keith knew he meant it.

“But I’m selfish and I want you to myself,” Keith answered, and Shiro smiled. He cupped Keith’s face into his hand, thumb brushed his cheek.

“I love you, Shiro,” Keith whispered pushing his face into the warm palm. “You’re everything to me. You’re my universe. I know this is your dream and I want to be a good mate and be happy for you… but all I can think I have to live without you for years.”

“It’s okay, darling. I’m not mad. I know it’s because you love me.”

However Keith had never asked him to choose between him and the mission. Eventually Shiro went away. His last words were “I love you” before the car transferred him to complex where the rocket would launch from. Keith couldn’t go closer. He cried and he didn’t even want to hide his tears. He watched the rocket leave, taking the meaning of his life away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
